1x09 Handlung; Wonderland (Gegenwart)
1x09: Nur keine Angst Sprecher: (Off.) „Was bisher geschah.“ Cyrus: ' „Ein Mensch wie du ist mir noch nie begegnet Alice.“ ''Alice: „Und mir noch kein Flaschengeist wie du.“'' ''Alice: „NEIN!“'' ''Will: „Cyrus, er lebt.“'' ''Alice: „Vor langer Zeit hast du dank mir dein Herz zurück gekriegt und jetzt hilfst du mir meines wieder ganz zu machen.“'' ''Jafar: „Was wir wollen bekommen wir erst wenn Alice ihre Wünsche ausgesprochen hat.“'' ''Will: „Ich liebe dich Anastasia.“'' ''Anastasia: „Ich liebe dich Will Scarlett.“'' ''König: „Darf ich euch vorstellen? Eure Königin!“'' ''Will: „Anastasia.“'' Cyrus: ' „Weil heute der Tag ist an dem wir verschwinden. Sei stark Alice ich bin bald bei dir.“'' ''Alice:' „Ich muss nur der Sonne nach Westen folgen und dann finde ich dich.“ Lizard: '„Mein Name ist Elisabeth, aber die meisten nennen mich Lizard. Will und ich, wir waren zusammen unterwegs.“'' ''Alice: ' „Klingt als wärt ihr beide enge Freunde.“ ''Alice: „Cyrus!“'' Cyrus: ' „Alice!“'' ''Rote Königin:' „Siehst du das Gewitter kommen? Das ist Jafar er ist hinter uns her.“ ''Alice: „Er ist wohl kaum hinter dir her ihr seit Partner.“'' ''Rote Königin: „Wir waren Partner.“'' ''Alice: „Wieso hast du dich mit diesem Irren verbündet?“'' ''Rote Königin: „Ich wollte dich. Ich will dich zurück.“'' Cyrus: ' „Vorsicht.“'' (Will schreit/ächzt auf.) ''Alice:' „Was ist passiert ist er?-“ ''Will: „Ich kann sie vielleicht retten. Ich wünsche mir, das Alice nicht mehr leidet.“'' Cyrus: ' „Meine Fesseln sie sind weg. Alice ich bin frei. Will du bist ein Genie. Wo ist er?“'' ''Rote Königin:' „Er ist fort.“ Cyrus: ' „Wo ist die Flasche?“'' ''Will:' „Oh verflixt noch eins.“ 'Prolog: Wonderland: Szene 01: Fluss/ Innere von Will's Flasche/ Lizard Rastplatz I' (Will's Flasche treibt in einem Fluss. Innen: Will versucht mit seinem Gewicht den Flaschenboden über Wasser zu halten in dem er die obere Seite weit nach hinten lehnt.) Will: ' „Verflixte Axt.“ (''Plötzlich läuft die Flasche auf Grund. Will sieht zum Flaschenboden hinaus. Außen: Zwei nackte Füße stehen am Ufer eine Hand nimmt die Flasche hoch. Es ist Lizard nur in einem grünen Handtuch gewickelt. Interessiert öffnet sie die Flasche. Oranger Rauch quillt heraus Will steht vor ihr. Überrascht umarmt sie ihn freudig.) 'Will: ' „Lizard. Hoooo!“ (dreht schnell den Kopf weg.) 'Lizard: '„Will!“ 'Will: ' „Ich dachte du wärst tot.“ (Versucht ihren Nacktheit zu verbergen.) '''Lizard: „Ich dachte du wärst ne' Statue. (sieht kurz auf die Flasche.) Wieso warst du da drin?“ Will: ' „Lange Geschichte, Magie spielt auch ne' Rolle. Selbst wenn ich's verstehen würde – was nicht der Fall ist – hab ich zu wenig Zeit es zu erklären.“ (''Will geht davon. Lizard eilt ihm nach.) '''Lizard: „Und jetzt geht’s du?“ Will: ''' „Bei unserem letztem treffen hatten Alice und Cyrus echt Ärger ich will wissen wie's ihnen geht.“ '''Lizard: „Du bist doch grade erst hergekommen.“ Will: ''' „Das weiß ich wir reden später ich muss nur...“ '''Lizard: „Halt, Warte!“ (Wie von einem unsichtbaren Seil wird Will zu Lizard gezogen.) Lizard: „Was ist passiert?“ Will: ' „Verflixte Axt. (''Will holt drei Rubine aus seiner Tasche hervor.) Ich glaube die sind für dich.“ '''Lizard: „Was ist das?“ (nimmt sie an.) Will: ' „Wünsche. Herrin mein, mein Wille ist dein. Du hast der Wünsche drei.'' (Lizard schaut überrascht.) Mist verflixter. Ich glaub ich bin jetzt ne'n Flaschengeist Lizard.“ '''Lizard: (sieht auf die Wünsche in ihrer Hand.) „Und ich bin deine Herrin.“ (Will schaut verzweifelt. Einspielung des Intro.) 'Szene 02: Cyrus Versteck/ Innen' (Alice wacht auf . Sie trägt ein Nachthemd. Cyrus steht am Zelteingang sieht nach draußen. Er merkt das sie wach ist.) Cyrus: ''' „Alice.“ '''Alice: „Cyrus.“ (er setzt sich zu ihr.) Alice: '(''verspielt.) „Ich weiß nicht was wirklich und was ein Traum ist.“ 'Cyrus: '(flüstert.) „Du schläfst ganz tief. Aber du bist auch sehr wach versprochen. (sie fährt mit ihrem linken Daumen über seine Wange.) Siehst du? Alles echt.“ (Er küsst ihre Hand.) '''Alice: „Wir sind vereint. Wir haben es geschafft.“ Cyrus: ' „Du ganz allein Alice.“ (''Er will sie küssen.) '''Rote Königin: (Off. angewidert.) „Ehg!" (Alice sieht nach links. Die Königin sitzt auf dem Bett an der anderen Wand.) Rote Königin: '''„Zusammen seit ihr noch unerträglicher wisst ihr das?“ '''Alice: „Was willst du denn hier?“ Cyrus: ' „Alice warte.“ (''Alice greift sich ihr Schwert.) 'Rote Königin: '(spöttisch.) „Wage es nicht mir zu drohen.“ (hebt die Hand, Cyrus hält sie zurück.) 'Cyrus: ' „Es reicht. Wir können uns entweder zusammentun, oder wir gehen zusammen unter.“ 'Alice: '(unnachgiebig.) „Mir ihr zusammen tun? Wieso?“ 'Cyrus: ' „Sie weiß es nicht mehr.“ 'Rote Königin: '„Vielleicht ist es ihr auch egal.“ '''Alice: „Worüber redet ihr da bitte? Wartet. Wieso redet ihr überhaupt miteinander?“ Cyrus: ''' „Der Herzbube, wie müssen ihn retten.“ '''Alice: „Der... wieso muss er gerettet werden?“ Rote Königin: '„Du bist wie früher. Denkst immer an dich selbst.“ '''Cyrus: '(ermahnend.) „Noch ein Wort und ich stell mich nicht mehr zwischen euch. (die Königin setzt sich wieder.) Mit dem Wunsch den du Will... gegeben hast hat er dein Leid beendet. Und damit hat er nicht nur dein Leben gerettet sondern, mir auch die Freiheit geschenkt.“ 'Rote Königin: '„Unglücklicher weise fordert die Magie auch immer ihren Preis.“ '''Alice: (versteht.) „Und eine Flasche muss einen Flaschengeist in sich tragen. (flüstert.) Oh nein! Also ist Will jetzt...“ Cyrus: ' „Ich fürchte ja. Deshalb können wir das Wunderland nicht verlassen. Noch nicht.“ '''Rote Königin: '„Wir müssen ihn retten.“ '''Alice: „wir müssen überhaupt nichts!(flüstert.) Du denkst doch nicht ernsthaft daran...“ Cyrus: ' (''flüstert.) „Alice, aus meiner Zeit als Flaschengeist weiß ich was sich die Menschen aus tiefsten Herzen wünschen. Und ich versichere dir, die Königin wünscht sich das selbe wie du. Den geliebten Menschen an ihrer Seite. Und das ist Will.“ 'Rote Königin: '„Und wenn ihr ihn vor Jafar finden wollt, braucht ihr jede Hilfe die ihr nur kriegen könnt.“ 'Cyrus: ' „Und ein wenig Magie auf unserer Seite zu haben... könnte ganz nützlich sein.“ '''Alice: „Na meinetwegen. Finden wir die Flasche und retten Will. (die Königin lächelt.) Und dann nichts wie raus aus dem Wunderland.“ 'Szene 03: Palast der Roten Königin/ Innen/ Thronsaal I' (Jafar hat den Käfig des alten Mannes in den Thronsaal schaffen lassen dieser steht auf einem Wagen.) Jafar: ' „DIE HERRSCHAFT DER ROTEN KÖNIGIN IST BEENDET. ICH BIN JETZT DER GEBIETER ÜBER DAS WUNDERLAND. (''sieht zum Käfig des alten.) Genießt du den Anblick Vater? Jetzt kannst du mich auf dem Thron sitzen sehen der mir deiner Meinung nach nie zustand.“ '''Alter Mann: „Ein Thron wird erst ein Thron wenn der Mann der ihn besteigt seiner würdig ist. (Jafar nimmt platz.) Das worauf du da sitzt Jafar, ist nichts weiter als ein großer Stuhl.“ Jafar: ''' „Und du Vater? Glaubst du du warst seiner würdig?“ '''Alter Mann: „Würdiger als du.“ Jafar: ' „Du hast versucht deinen eigenen Sohn zu töten.“ (''Der alte zieht sich an den Stäben hoch.) '''Alter Mann: (sehnsüchtig.) „Wenn es mir doch nur gelungen wäre, dann wäre es um die Welt weitaus besser bestellt.“ Jafar: '(''sieht ihn finster an.) „SCHAFFT IHN FORT!“ (Die Wachen schieben den Käfigwagen weg. Die Kamera fährt um den Thron herum. Die blaue Raupe ist plötzlich anwesend.) 'Blaue Raupe: '„Jafar, oder sollte ich besser sagen, eurer Majestät?“ (verbeugt sich.) 'Jafar: ' „Du bist zurück? Und bringst hoffentlich gute Neuigkeiten.“ 'Blaue Raupe: '„Meine Männer haben die ganze Nacht gesucht hatten aber kein Glück. Sie werden wieder losziehen sobald sie sich ausruhen konnten.“ 'Jafar: '(empört.) „AUSRUHEN?! Der dritte Wunsch wurde ausgesprochen. Der Geist ist wieder in der Flasche. Hohl mehr Männer. Eine Armee wenn es sein muss. Ich will die Flasche haben bevor sie jemand anders findet.“ 'Blaue Raupe: '„Ich habe es versucht aber es hat sich bereits herumgesprochen das für euch zu arbeiten die Lebenserwartung drastisch verkürzen kann.“ 'Jafar: ' „Mich zu Enttäuschen ebenso.(Die Augen des Schlangenstabes glühen rot.) Und du hast mich unfassbar enttäuscht.“ (Er hebt drohen den Stab an.) 'Blaue Raupe: '„Öh wartet, vielleicht gibt es doch noch einen Weg, das zu bekommen was ihr wollt.“ 'Jafar: ' „Und der wäre?“ 'Blaue Raupe: '„Es gibt, eine uralte Kreatur, eingesperrt schon seit Hundert Jahren. Die meisten fürchten sich, auch nur ihren Namen auszusprechen, aus Angst sie könnte zurückkehren.“ 'Jafar: ' „Sprich weiter.“ 'Blaue Raupe: '„Oh sie ist viel mächtiger als jede Armee. Und sobald ihr gesagt habt was ihr wollt, kann nichts, und niemand, sie je aufhalten. Aber ich flehe euch an tut es nicht.“ 'Jafar: ' „Nenn ihren Namen.“ 'Blaue Raupe: '„Jene Kreatur sie heißt: Jabberwocky.“ (Ausblende.) '''Szene 04: Fluss/ Lizard's Rastplatz II Alice: „Wenn die Flasche den Berg runter gerollt ist, dann ist sie höchstwahrscheinlich hier gelandet.“ Cyrus: ' „Im Fluss.“ (''Die Königin stakst unbeholfen durch den Morast des Ufers.) '''Rote Königin: „Müssen wie unbedingt durch den, Matsch laufen?“ Alice: '(''spöttisch.) „Was ist den los Königin? Oder soll außer deinen Händen lieber nichts dreckig werden?“ 'Rote Königin: '„Cyrus du solltest deiner Freundin Manieren bei bringen. Bevor es jemand anderes tut.“ '''Alice: „Aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach, schwimmt die Flasche Fluss abwärts, wenn wir dem Fluss also weiter folgen finden wir Will.“ (Die Königin strauchelt fängt sich aber, und stolziert weiter.) 'Szene 05: Wald' Cyrus: „Alice geht es dir gut?“ Alice: „Ja bestens.“ Cyrus: ''' „Sicher?“ '''Alice: „Aber natürlich.“ (Cyrus wirft einen Blick über die Schulter die Königin folgt ihnen in einigem Abstand.) Cyrus: ''' „Gut. Ich kann mir nicht mehr vorstellen was du durchgemacht hast um wieder herzukommen. Wie hast du das überhaupt geschafft?“ '''Alice: „Das Kaninchen und der Herzbube haben mich raus geholt.“ Cyrus: ''' „Raus? Wie meinst du das?“ '''Alice: „Aus... ähm, England. Ähm, sie sagten du wärst am Leben und brachten mich her. Aber... was ist mit dir? Wie lange warst du in Jafar's Kerker? Ich kann nur erahnen wie furchtbar es war.“ Cyrus: ''' „Wie haben wohl einiges Nachzuholen.“ '''Alice: „Wir sollten einfach reden das ist alles.“ Cyrus: ''' „Wir bleiben ja nicht ewig im Dunstkreis der Roten Königin. Und dann werden wir Zeit für uns haben.“ '''Alice: „Du hast Recht. Sie ist... nur so... hinterhältig. (blickt zurück.) Cyrus.“ Cyrus: ''' „Was?“ '''Alice: „Wo ist sie?“ Cyrus: ''' „Ich weiß nicht sie war doch direkt hinter uns.“ '''Alice: (sauer.) „Oh ich bin wieder auf sie reingefallen.“ Cyrus: ''' „Alice wir wissen es nicht.“ '''Alice: „Doch tun wir. Denn eine Katze lässt das Mausen nicht.“ Cyrus: ''' „Na schön. Hat sie etwa vor den Herzbuben allein zu finden?“ '''Alice: „Davon bin ich überzeugt. Die wichtige Frage ist nur wieso?“ 'Szene 06: Dorf I' (Will und Lizard spazieren über den Marktplatz eines Dorfes.) Lizard: ''' „Wieso willst du dein Leben riskieren um Alice und Cyrus zu finden? Du hast ihn versprochen das du sie wieder zusammen bringst und... das sind sie ja jetzt. Wer weiß sie könnten, sich ja längst aus dem Wunderland verdrückt haben.“ '''Will: „Was meinst du damit?“ Lizard: ' „Ich mein damit, du hast ne' menge hinter dir. Hast all deine Pflichten erfüllt, denkst du nicht, du hättest ein wenig Zeit für dich verdient?“ '''Will: '(nachdenklich.) „Na ja, kurz durchatmen zu können wär schon ganz schön.“ (Lizard hält ihre Wünsche in der Hand.) 'Lizard: ' „Ich hab eine Idee. Du gewährst mir meinen ersten Wunsch und dann... kannst du... tun was du willst.“ '''Will: „Einverstanden.“ Lizard: ''' „Okay. Also dann... Ich wünsche...“ '''Will: „Warte sei vorsichtig. Es gibt Regeln bei dieser Flaschengeist Geschichte und zwar sehr wichtige Regeln.“ Lizard: ''' „Und welche?“ '''Will: „Regeln die mir jetzt einfach nicht einfach wollen... Ah, warte. Mir ist nicht erlaubt... äh ich darf nicht... irgendwas von wegen... Jetzt weiß ich's wieder. Ich darf niemanden dazu bringen sich zu verlieben.“ Lizard: ''' „Oh, ähm... okay. Wie wär's stattdessen damit. Du sagt mir was du willst und... ich wünsche es mir für dich.“ '''Will: „Im Ernst?“ Lizard: ' „Klar. Der alten Zeiten wegen.“ '''Will: '(überrascht.) „So was nettes hat noch nie jemand für mich gemacht. (Lizard gibt ihm den Rubin.) Was zu großes darf's aber nicht sein. Jeder Wunsch hat Konsequenzen. Aber vielleicht was kleines. Was einfaches so was wie... ein Bier. Ein eiskaltes Bier. Oder Besser noch. BIEER FÜR ALLE HIER IM DORF!“ (die Dorfbewohner jubeln.) '''Szene 07: Lichtung I (Ein Menschenenge hat sich eng um ihren Anführer gescharrt. Er präsentiert die Beute eines Raubzuges.) Anführer: „EINE DIAMANTBROSCHE. (Jubel.) Außerdem noch en' Ring, sieht nach ne'm Rubin aus. (Jubel.) Das versorgt uns für Monate. Die Frage ist nur: (abfällig.) Was, zum Teufel, machen wir mit ihr?“ (die menge gibt den Blick auf eine Gefangen frei. Die Königin.) Rote Königin: '(''benommen.) „Wo, bin ich? Was, seit ihr für ein Pack?“ '''Anführer: „Was für ein Pack. Habt ihr das gehört? Sie hat wirklich Pack gesagt.“ Rote Königin: „Wisst ihr den nicht wen ihr vor euch habt?“ Frau: ' „Klar deshalb haben wir dich doch entführt.“ '''Anführer: ' „Natürlich wissen wir wer du bist. Oder eher, wer du früher warst. Bevor Jafar dich aus deinem schicken silbernen Palast geworfen hat.“ '''Rote Königin: „Er hat mich nicht aus dem Palast geworfen. Ich hab ihn freiwillig verlassen.“ Frau: „Und uns hast du einfach aufgegeben.“ (Die menge stimmt aufgebracht zu.) Anführer: „Du hast uns die Ernte genommen. Hast uns furchtbare Kreaturen auf den Hals gehetzt. Du bist Schuld daran, das wir hungern. Du bist Schuld daran das wir Leiden. Und jetzt wirst du – Herzchen – mal erleben wie sich Leid anfühlt.“ (Die stürzt sich auf sie.) 'Szene 08: Palast der Roten Königin/ Innen/ große Halle' (Jafar geht zu dem Roten Kasten und öffnet ihn. Der Kopf von Tweedel 2 schaut ihn an.) Jafar: ' „Tweedel, du warst so nützlich für mich. Schade das du darüber den Kopf... (''nimmt ihn mit den Händen heraus.) verloren hast.“ (Er setzt ihn auf einen weißen Sockel.) '''Tweedel 2: „Danke mein Herr, so ist es wirklich viel bequemer.“ Jafar: ''' „Nun sag mir wo ich den Jabberwocky finde.“ '''Tweedel 2: „Den Jaberwa- W- wieso was?...“ Jafar: ''' „ICH stelle die Fragen Tweedel. Zeige mir wo ich ihn finde.“ '''Tweedel 2: „Ich wäre überglücklich wenn ich euch... helfen könnte. Aber, wo ich nun körperlos bin, fürchte ich mir ist das nicht möglich.“ (Jaffar schlägt mit seinem Stab wie eine Sense durch die Luft der nächstbeste Mann verliert sogleich seinen Kopf der Körper bliebt stehen.) Jafar: ''' „Nicht möglich gibt s nicht Tweedel.“ '''Tweedel: „Hm.“ Jafar: ''' „Würdest du gern wieder laufen können?“ '''Tweedel 2: „Aber natürlich.“ Jafar: ''' „Dann hilf mir. Und ich werde dir helfen.“ '''Tweedel 2: „Es waren 500 Mann, und die stärkste Magie des Wunderlands nötig um den Jabberwocky einzusperren. Ich flehe euch an mein Herr, als euer ergebenster Diener, ihr dürft – ihn – nicht – freilassen.“ Jafar: ' „Und eben deine große Furcht, dein verlangen ihn um jeden Preis aus dem Weg zu gehen. Sind für mich das faszinierende an dieser Kreatur. (''Er nimmt den Kopf hoch.) Verstehst du? Im Wunderland gibt es etwas das ich haben will. Einen Flaschengeist. Und um ehrlich zu sein, hab ich es satt ihm hinterherzujagen. Aber vielleicht ist meine Jagd zu ende, wenn ich damit drohen würde den, Jabberwocky freizulassen. Weil sich das ganze Wunderland schier überschlagen wird um mir den Flaschengeist zu bringen. (setzt den Kopf des Tweedels auf den Körper der geköpften Wache.) Dann haben Alice und ihr Flaschengeistfreund es nicht nur mit mir zu tun. Dann haben sie es plötzlich mit allen zu tun.“ '''Szene 09: Dorf II (Will gewinnt ein Wett trinken.) Menge: „HERZBUBE, HERZBUBE, HERZBUBE, HERZBUBE, HERZBUBE, HERZBUBE, HERZBUBE, HERZBUBE!“ Will: „JAAAA! Habt ihr das gesehen? (Jubel.) Also gut, eins sag ich dir. Das war skandalös dieser Penner.“ (Lizard lächelt ihm zu. Will geht durch die Menge auf sie zu.) Will: „Das Gebräu ist teuflisch.“ Lizard: „Genau wie du's dir gewünscht hast. Hä?“ Will: „Die Leute haben sich noch nie so gefreut mich zu sehen. Finger Weg von unseren Frauen Herzbube, „“Runter mit deinem Kopf'. Diese Menschen lieben mich. Ohne dich hätt ich das nicht geschafft. Und was wünschen wir uns jetzt?“ Will: „Du hast doch gesagt wir müssen vorsichtig sein.“ Will: „Wir sind doch vorsichtig. Siehst du irgendwelche Konsequenzen? Also mir sind keine aufgefallen. Ich werde zwar morgen früh einen Kater haben aber das hat sicher nichts mit dem Wunsch zu tun. Als nächstes wünschen wir uns was was das du willst.“ Will: „Mir fällt bestimmt noch was ein.“ Will: „Gut. Ich weiß gar nicht worüber sich Cyrus immer so beschwert hat. Flaschengeist zu sein find ich Fantastisch.“ Szene 10: Wald II Alice: „Wir sollten nicht nach der Roten Königin suchen. Wir sollten den Herzbuben suchen immerhin ist er in Gefahr. Je schneller wir ihn finden desto schneller können wir das Wunderland verlassen und neu anfangen.“ Cyrus: ''' „Und wen ihr was passiert ist?“ '''Alice: „Wenn ihr irgendwas passiert dann das sie die Flasche jetzt allein sucht.“ Cyrus: ''' „Sie mal da. Abgebrochene Zweige... und hier, ein Stofffetzen ihre Kleides. Sie wurde angegriffen.“ '''Alice: „Ich sehe keine Spuren.“ Cyrus: ''' „Was nicht heißt das keine da sind. Such mir etwas Moos von der Nordseite eines Baumes.“ '''Alice: „Was hast du vor?“ Cyrus: ''' „Nur ein klein wenig Magie. Ein Stein so weiß wie Mondlicht. Eine Feder! Eine Eulenfeder wär besser aber die geht auch.“ '''Alice: „Moos von der Nordseite eines Baumes.“ (C''yrus legt das Moos auf einen flachen Stein, dann den Stofffetzen darauf. Er beginnt mit dem weißen Stein auf dem Stoff zu reiben wie mit einem Mörser''.) Cyrus: ' „Lokus Mirabelis.“ (''Der Stofffetzen schwebt in die Lift und tänzelt auf Augenhöhe leicht davon.) '''Alice: „Was geschieht jetzt?“ Cyrus: ''' „Er sucht den Rest des Kleides. So sollten wir die Königin finden.“ '''Alice: „Ich dachte du kannst nicht mehr zaubern.“ Cyrus: ''' „Kann ich auch nicht. Das war ein Wobistduzauber. Den kann jeder lernen.“ '''Alice: „Wer hat ihn dich gelehrt?“ Cyrus: ''' „Meine Mutter hat uns das bei gebracht.“ '''Alice: „Ich hätte deine Familie gern kennen gelernt.“ Cyrus: ' „Sie dich auch. Aber leider sind sie schon seit langem für mich verloren. Wie auch immer. Sprechen wir nicht von Verlusten. Sondern von dem was wir finden.“ 'Szene 11: Turm des Jabberwocky/ Außen (Der Turm des Jabberwocky ist mit einer kleinen Brücke über einen Abgrund verbunden. Auf der einen Seite steht eine Wache. Jafar nähert sich dem Wächter.) Jafar: „Mir wurde gesagt man könne hier den Jabberwocky finden.“ Wächter: „Kehrt um. Wer diesen gottverlassenen Ort betritt führt nichts gutes im Schilde.“ Jafar: „Ich bin jetzt der Herrscher über das Wunderland. Tritt beiseite. Wenn du leben willst.“ Wächter: „Ihr müsst umkehren.“ (Jafar hebt seinen Stab. Der Wächter wird ein Stück empor gehoben und mittels Jafar's Bewegung unsanft zur Seite geschafft. Er rappelt sich hoch, versperrt ihm kampfbereit den Weg.) Jafar: „Bist du wirklich bereit zu sterben um diese Bestie zu beschützen?“ Wächter: „Ich bin nicht zu ihrem Schutz hier. Ich bin zu eurem Schutz hier.“ Jafar: „Ich bin gerührt von deiner Sorge. (Mit seinem Stab fegt er den Wächter zu Boden.) Aber wie du siehst sorge ich ganz gut für mich selbst.“ (Jafar geht über die Brücke.) Wächter: „Ihr seit verrückt. Das einzige was in diesem Kerker wartet, ist der Tod.“ Jafar: „Ich bin dem Tod schon mal begegnet. Richte ihm grüße aus.“ (Er steckt die Hand aus. Dem Wächter bricht das Genick.) 'Szene 12: Lichtung II & III' (Die Rote Königin redet verzweifelt auf den Anführer ein, während sie von ein paar Männern an einen Pfahl gefesselt wird.) Rote Königin: „Ich bin nicht das Monster für das ihr mich haltet. Einst vor langer Zeit war ich, war ich eine von euch. Ich weiß genau wie es ist arm und verzweifelt zu sein. Und wütend zu sein auf das Schicksal das einem zu teil geworden isst. Ich weiß es.“ Anführer: „Warum hast du uns nicht geholfen als wir dich darum baten? Jeden Winter, haben wir dich angefleht uns vor den Kreaturen zu beschützen die unsere Dörfer überfallen und geplündert haben? (fackeln werde entzündet.) ABER HEUTE! Können wir ihnen endlich was anständiges zum fraß vorwerfen.“ (Die Meute jubelt. Alice und Cyrus beobachten die Szene aus dem Gebüsch.) Cyrus: ' „Wir können sie nicht im Stich lassen.“ '''Alice: ' „Wir wissen nicht mal was die vorhaben. Allerdings sieht es nicht sehr gut aus.“ 'Cyrus: ' „Alice.“ 'Alice: ' „Wären wir an pfähle gefesselt und nicht sie. Denkst du sie würde uns zur Hilfe eilen?“ 'Cyrus: ' „Wahrscheinlich würde sie das nicht. Aber wir sind nicht sie.“ '''Rote Königin: „Überlegt euch das gut. Verfüttert ihr mich an diese Kreaturen, werdet ihr morgen keinen Deut besser dran sein als heute. Wen ihr aber heute Lösegeld für mich fordert wird die Belohnung euch noch viele Jahre lang die Mägen füllen. Ich bin euch lebendig von größerem nutzen als tot.“ Anführer: „Also gut. Wer? Wer bezahlt etwas für dein Leben?“ Rote Königin: „ICH BIN DIE KÖNIGIN. Irgendwer würde bestimmt zahlen.“ Anführer: „Nenne seinen Namen.“ (Sie schließt entmutigt die Augen.) Rote Königin: „Niemand.“ Cyrus: ' „Wir werden bezahlen. (''Die menge tritt erstaunt beiseite. Alice und Cyrus gehen auf sie zu.) Es stimmt. Die Rote Königin hat furchtbare Dinge getan. Eine Schreckensherrschaft geführt. Jetzt hat sich das Blatt gewendet und ihr wollt Rache. (Die Meute grölt.) Ihr seit gute, ehrliche Menschen. Aber wenn ihr sie heute Nacht kaltblütig tötet, seit ihr auch nicht besser als sie.“ '''Mann: (Off.) „Aber sie hat es verdient.“ Anführer: „Wie viel bezahlt er für sie?“ Cyrus: '(''flüstert.) „Hast du was?“ 'Alice: '(flüstert.) „Nein.“ '''Cyrus: „Es war mehr metaphorisch gemeint.“ Anführer: „Verschwindet Fremde wir haben hier etwas zu erledigen.“ Alice: ' „Wir gehen aber nicht ohne die Königin.“ (''Zieht ihr Schwert.) '''Anführer: „Dann ereilt euch wohl das selbe Schicksal.“ (Die Menge stürzt los. Schnitt.) Rote Königin: „Tja netter Versuch ihr lieben. Vielleicht nutze ich diese Gelegenheit um euch endlich danke zu sagen.“ (Alice und Cyrus wurden ebenfalls jeweils an einen Pfahl gefesselt. Verzweifelt winden sie sich in ihren Fesseln. Um sie herum ist ein Kreis aus kleinen Fackeln.) Alice: „Wofür?“ Rote Königin: „Offenbar seit ihr die einzigen im Wunderland die es kümmert ob ich lebe oder nicht. (plötzlich ertönt Wolfsgeheul.) Wie müssen diese Fackeln ausmachen. Die Kreaturen werden von ihrem Licht angelockt.“ Cyrus: ''' „Ich versuche dran zu kommen.“ '''Rote Königin: „Versuchs nochmal.“ (Knurren. Etwas bewegt sich auf die 3 Gefangen zu.) Alice: „Ich glaube das einfach nicht. Wir sind kaum einen Tag wieder vereint. Und das soll unser Ende sein?“ Cyrus: ' „Was sind das für Dinger?“ (''Im Wald leuchten dutzend von Aussagenpaaren auf.) '''Rote Königin: „Darf ich vorstellen? Die Possenreißer.“ (Ausblende, große wolfsähnlich Wesen mit glühenden lila Augen bewegen sich langsam auf sie zu. Cyrus kickt zwei der Fackeln um die Königin gelingt eine dritte umzustoßen.) Rote Königin: „Die Flammen sind fast erloschen und sie kommen trotzdem näher. Alice es ist dein Anhänger!“ (Alice gelingt es ihre Hand aus den Fesseln zu ziehen sie reißt sich en Anhänger vom Hals blickt auf ihn. Er glüht rot.) Cyrus: ''' „So hat er noch nie geleuchtet.“ '''Rote Königin: „Er ist wirklich hübsch aber wirf dieses verdammte Ding weg!“ (Alice wirft den Anhänger weg. Die Possenreißer stürzen sich auf ihn.) Cyrus: ' „Gut gemacht.“ (''Sie streifen ihre Fesseln ab und fliehen. Alice wirf einen blick auf den Anhänger.) 'Cyrus: ' „Alice lass es zurück wir müssen hier weg.“ (zieht sie fort.) '''Szene 13: Dorf/ Gasthaus I (Lizard sitz am Fenster eines Gasthauses sieht traurig hinaus. Will kommt herein.) Lizard: ''' „Amüsierst du dich gut?“ '''Will: „Ich glaub das ist die beste Nacht meines Lebens. Deshalb frag ich mich wieso du hier ganz allein sitzt? Hh, alles klar. Ich glaub ich versteh was hier los ist. (beugt sich zu ihr herab.) Du bist in jemanden verliebt. Ich wusste es. Also gut. Raus damit sag mir wer dieser Glückspilz ist.“ Lizard: ''' „Verrat ich nich.“ '''Will: „Wer hat Alice geholfen Cyrus zu finden? Hm? Das war ich. Und jetzt Leben sie glücklich bis ans Ende der Zeit. Ganz offensichtlich weiß wie man verliebten Frauen unter die Arme greifen kann.“ Lizard: ''' „Ich dachte du darfst niemanden dazu bringen sich in mich zu verlieben.“ '''Will: „Trotzdem kann ich dir helfen. Als Flaschengeist. Ich kann dafür Sorgen das er dich bemerkt. Ich meine dich wirklich bemerkt.“ Lizard: ''' „Sag mir was... muss eine Frau haben damit du sie bemerkst?“ '''Will: „Ich? Mal nachdenken. Selbstvertrauen, Selbstvertrauen ist eine sehr aufregende Eigenschaft bei Frauen.“ Lizard: ''' „Gut und was noch?“ '''Will: „Leidenschaft, Spontanität, eine gewisse Risikolust und Forscherdrang, und Still. Sie sollte wissen wie man ein Kleid trägt, und ein wenig verdorben darf sie sein. Aber eigentlich zählt nur eines. Wenn ich sie sehe fühlt es sich an wie ein Feuerwerk.“ Lizard: ''' „Feuerwerk?“ '''Will: „Ja ganz genau. Was wär das Leben ohne Feuerwerk?“ Lizard: ''' „Also gut dann... dann will ich genau das. All das will ich haben das ist mein zweiter Wunsch.“ '''Will: „So soll es sein. (laut.) Ich denke den Versuch kann ich wagen!“ (Will vollführt eine Geste. Lizard kichert. Sie wird in dunkel lila Rauch eingehüllt. Sie trägt nun eine weißes Kleid und weiße Stöckelschuhe, sie hat die Harre offen. Von draußen kracht es.) Will: „Gut. Zeigen wir den Kerlen was ihnen durch die Lappen gegangen ist.“ Lizard: ''' „Ich bleibe lieber hier.“ '''Will: „Ach komm schon. Wovor hast du denn solche Angst?“ Lizard: ''' „Dafür das der Mann den ich so sehr Liebe nicht die selben Gefühle wie für mich empfindet.“ '''Will: „Hast du dich eigentlich mal gesehen? Er wäre ein kompletter Dummkopf und blind noch dazu. Wen du da nicht raus willst, bring ich ihn eben zu dir.“ (Öffnet dir Tür.) Lizard: ''' „Nein warte.“ '''Will: „Dann sag mir wer es ist.“ Lizard: ' „Du bist es. Du bist es immer gewesen.“ 'Szene 14: Wald Cyrus: (tröstet.) „Du hast die Richtige Entscheidung getroffen. Wenn du den Anhänger nicht geopfert hättest wären wir jetzt alle Tod.“ Alice: ' „So schlimm ist es nicht er ist bloß ein Gegenstand weiter nichts.“ '''Cyrus: ' „Ganz genau.“ 'Alice: ' „Ich hab mir unseren ersten gemeinsamen Tag nur anders vorgestellt. Ich bin durch die Hölle gegangen um dich zu finden. Manchmal dachte ich seh dich nie wieder. Jetzt hab ich dich endlich gefunden und...“ 'Cyrus: ' „Was?“ 'Alice: ' „Ich habe Angst.“ 'Cyrus: ' „Wovor hast du den Angst?“ 'Alice: ' „Davor das diese Kämpfe nie zu ende gehen. Das wir immer wieder eine neue Mission erfüllen müssen. Das uns immer etwas daran hindert zusammen zu sein. Und gemeinsam ein glückliches Leben zu führen. (Sie hör'n das Feuerwerk.) Was ist das?“ 'Rote Königin: '„Ein Feuerwerk. Das ergibt keinen Sinn.“ 'Cyrus: ' „Wieso nicht?“ 'Rote Königin: '„Das ist eins der ärmsten Dörfer im Königreich, die Menschen können sich kaum Nahrung leisten und schon gar kein Feuerwerk.“ 'Alice: ' „Möglicherweise doch. Wenn es sich jemand für sie gewünscht hat.“ '''Cyrus: „Und jemand den Wunsch erfüllt hat.“ Rote Königin: '„Wir haben unseren Flaschengeist gefunden.“ (''Ausblende.) '''Szene 15: Turm des Jabberwocky/ innen I (Jafar steigt eine metallen Treppe zu einer runden Plattform hoch. Er befindet sich in der Kuppel die die Spitze des Turmes darstellt.) Jafar: „Fiat Lux!“ (Der Kobrakopf seines Stabes brennt wie eine Fackel. Das Licht erleuchtet einige Tote auf dem metallenen Boden, von ein paar sind nur noch Skelette übrig.) Stimme: '(''Off.) „Wieso bist du hier?“ (Jafar fährt herum aber auf der Plattform ist niemand.) '''Jafar: „Wie ich hörte besitzt du große Macht. (lachen.) Es gibt etwas im Wunderland das ich finden muss.“ Stimme: '(''Off.) „Du plapperst nur dummes Zeug. Du jabberst.“ '''Jafar: „Ich kann weit mehr als Plappern glaube mir. Ich habe die Macht die frei z ulassen.“ Stimme: '(''Off.) „Plapper, plapper, plapper. Du bist doch jetzt schon so von Angst erfüllt und ich habe noch nicht einmal die Tür geöffnet.“ '''Jafar: „Welche Tür?“ Stimme: '(''Off.) „Die Tür, die in deinen Kopf führt. (lachen.) Jeder Mensch hat eine solche Tür. Sie führt an den Ort an dem du deine furchtbarsten Gedanken aufbewahrst. Deine größten Ängste.“ '''Jafar: „Ich war so gut wie mein ganzes Leben von dunkler Magie umgeben. In meine Gedanken kann sich niemand schleichen.“ Stimme: '(''Off lacht.) „Ich habe keine Schwierigkeiten damit in deine Gedanken einzudringen. Hast du's noch nicht gemerkt? Ich bin längst drinnen.“ '''Szene 16: Wald/ in der nähe zum Dorf (Alice und Co. Erreiche eine See in der ferne ist das Dorf zu sehen am Himmel kracht ein gewaltige Feuerwerk.) Rote Königin: '''„Oh.“ '''Cyrus: „Das nenn ich mal ein Feuerwerk.“ Rote Königin: „'''Und wie ich Will kenne sitzt e genau mitten drinnen.“ '''Alice: (kühl.) „Mag sein. Aber vielleicht sitzt er auch in seiner Flasche. Und sein Herr ist bestimmt nicht sehr kooperativ wenn er hört das wir ihm seinen Flaschengeist weg nehmen wollen.“ Cyrus: „Wir sollten uns aufteilen um unser, Suchgebiet zu vergrößern.“ Alice: „Ist das dein Ernst? Und wie verhindern wir das derjenige der die Flasche findet einfach abhaut?“ Rote Königin: „Ich schätze wir müssen uns gegenseitig vertrauen.“ (sie geht.) Cyrus: „Alice warte.“ Alice: „Wir müssen den Herzbuben finden bevor sie es tut.“ Cyrus: „Natürlich. Wir müssen ihn finden und wir werden es auch. Aber vorher...“ (Er küsst sie. Alice schaut überrascht.) Cyrus: „Ich weiß wie schwer es für dich war dich von dem Anhänger zu trennen. Aber er war ein Symbol für unsere Vergangenheit. Jetzt geht es nur noch um unsere Zukunft.“ Alice: „Ich weiß. Nur, in der ganzen Zeit die ich damit verbracht hab dich zu suchen, war dieser Anhänger das einzige durch das ich mich mit dir Verbunden fühlte.“ Cyrus: „Verstehe. Dann brauchst du wohl etwas anderes. Wir wurden am brodelnden Meer rüde unterbrochen. Ich hatte nicht die Gelegenheit dir etwas zu geben. Das hier. (Er präsentiert einen Ring. Alice schlägt glücklich die Hand vor den Mund.) Ich wollte dich doch damals etwas fragen.“ Alice: „Ich hab so schnell ja gesagt und hab dich gar nicht ausreden lassen.“ Cyrus: „Ich wollte dir sagen das ich mein Leben für dich riskieren würde und, dafür sorgen werde das wir nie wieder getrennt werden aber... du hast das alles geschafft. Was sage ich zu einer Frau die durch die Welten reißt und, ihr Leben riskiert um mich zu finden?“ (Er geht vor ihr auf die Knie.) Cyrus: „Jetzt und, in all den Jahren die nich kommen, ob wir nun gegen Possenreißer oder gegen böse Zauberer kämpfen, oder nur den Wolken zu sehen wir sie über den Horizont ziehen. Werde ich dich lieben. Und jeder Moment wird wir ein spannendes Abenteuer für mich. Weil ich ihn mit dir verbringe. Alice, willst du mich heiraten?“ Alice: „Ja. Ja das will ich. Jetzt und für immer.“ (Er steckt ihr den Ring an.) Cyrus: „Du musst nie wieder Angst vor etwas haben.“ (Er steht auf, sie küssen sich umarmen einande''r.) 'Szene 17: Dorf/ Gasthaus II' '''Will:' „Dann hatte ich wohl recht. Der Kerl den du liebst ist ein vollkommener Idiot. Lizard es tut mir so Leid.“ Lizard: ''' „Das muss es nicht Will. Mir geht’s gut, wirklich.“ '''Will: „Du weiß ich hab dich gern. Hatte ich immer schon. Du bist ne'n echter Kumpel und wir hatten immer Riesen Spaß aber...“ Lizard: ''' „...du liebst mich nicht.“ '''Will: „So einfach ist das nicht. Ich liebe niemanden. Ich kann niemanden, mehr lieben.“ Lizard: ' „Es muss ja auch keine Liebe sein. Ich wünschte nur, ich wünschte nur du würdest ''irgendwas für mich empfinden. Egal was. (sie strauchelt. Will steht auf.) Was passiert mit mir?“ (Er hält sie fest. Lizard bricht zusammen.) 'Lizard: ' „Will.“ '''Will: „NEIN NEIN NEIN!“ (Der orangen Rauch verbannt Will zurück in die Flasche.) Will: „Nein!“ (Durch den Flaschenboden sieht er Lizard Sterben.) Will: „LIZ NEIN! LIZ, LIZ! NEIN.“ Lizard: ''' „Ich wollte nur das du etwas für mich empfindest.“ '''Will: „Es tut mir Leid, Es tut mir Leid. (Lizard stirbt.) LIZ! NEIN! Es tut mir Leid!“ (weint. Ausblende.) 'Szene 18: Dorf/ Gasthaus / außen/ Innen III' (Die Königen geht durch eine Gasse. Sie kommt an dem Gasthaus vorbei. Sie geht hinein. Auf dem Boden liegt Lizard tot. Erschrocken tritt sie näher, berührt sie an der Wange. Sie merkt das Liz tot ist, sie schließt ihre offenen Augen.) Rote Königin: '„Oh nein.“ (''Geschockt springt sie auf. Das erblickt sie die Flasche. Sie schaut verstohlen von Lizard zu der Flasche. Dann beginnt sie leicht zu lächeln.) '''Szene 19: Dorf/ Gasse Cyrus: ''' „Hast du was?“ '''Alice: „Nichts. Weder den Herzbuben noch die Flasche.“ Cyrus: ' „Vielleicht hat die Königin sie gefunden.“ '''Alice: '(sarkastisch.) „Was sie dann auch sofort zugeben würde.“ (Cyrus sieht die Königin mit Will's Flasche.) 'Cyrus: ' „Jetzt schon.“ '''Alice: „Wo war die Flasche?“ Rote Königin: '''„Deine Freundin Lizard hatte sie.“ '''Alice: „Was hast du ihr angetan?“ Rote Königin: '''„Gar nichts.“ '''Alice: „Lügnerin!“ Rote Königin: '„Sie war schon tot als ich sie gefunden habe. Wen du mir nicht glaubst dann fragen wir doch den Flaschengeist.“ '''Cyrus: ' „Gute Idee. (streckt die Hand aus.) Kann ich bitte die Flasche haben?“ 'Rote Königin: '„Es ist mir ein Vergnügen. (streicht mit der Hand „versehentlich“ über die Flasche.) Ups.“ (will erscheint.) 'Will: ' „Oh gut ihr seits. Glück gehabt.“ 'Rote Königin: '„Nein ich bin es Will.“ (Will dreht sich um.) '''Will: „''Herrin mein, mein Wille ist dein. Du hast der Wünsche drei. (''angewidert.) Uahh! Rote Königin: '„Ich bin deine Herrin.“ '''Will: ' „Verflixt noch eins.“ '''Alice: „Das hast du absichtlich getan.“ Rote Königin: '''„Schon möglich.“ '''Alice: „Dafür wirst du bezahlen!“ Rote Königin: '„Ach komm schon Alice. Wir Frauen müssen uns absichern.“ '''Cyrus: ' „Wir hätten sie wirklich, den Possenreißern überlassen sollen.“ 'Alice: '(düster.) „Seh ich auch so.“ 'Rote Königin: '„Wir müssen das Kaninchen finden und aus dem Wunderland verschwinden bevor Jafar uns findet.“ 'Will: ' „Ich würde es vorziehen mich mit dem mörderischen wahnsinnigen mit dem Schlangenstock anzulegen aber danke.“ 'Rote Königin: '„Nein würdest du nicht. Ganz sicher nicht. Wenn er deiner habhaft wird besitzt er alle drei Flaschengeister.“ 'Cyrus: ' „Was heißt das alle drei Flaschengeister?“ 'Rote Königin: '„Was soll das wohl heißen? Die anderen hat er schon in ihre Flaschen gesperrt. Wenn er den dritten findet wird seine Macht nicht mehr aufzuhalten sein.“ '''Alice: „Cyrus was ist los?“ Cyrus: ' „Wie haben die anderen Flaschen ausgesehen?“ '''Rote Königin: '„Eine war niedrig, breit, und mit Edelsteinen verziert. Die andere sah aus wie eine Öllampe. Wieso ist das den wichtig?“ '''Alice: „Cyrus bitte sag mir was los ist.“ Cyrus: ''' „Die anderen Flaschengeister... sind meine Brüder. Wir wurden damals zur selben Zeit in die Flaschen verbannt. Ich habe hundert Jahre nach ihnen gesucht und irgendwann geglaubt sie wären verschollen. Aber wenn Jafar sie in der Gewalt hat...“ '''Alice: „Dann bleiben wir hier. Um sie zu retten.“ Cyrus: ''' „Ist das dein Ernst?“ '''Alice: „Glücklich bis ans Ende ihrer Tage, darf nicht nur für uns gelten sondern für alle, für das gesamte Wunderland.“ Will: ''' „An dieser Stelle, werden wir uns wohl trennen müssen.“ '''Alice: „Wieso denn?“ Will: ' „Weil es da eine gibt die sicher nicht mitmachen wird. Und da sie nun meine Herrin ist...“ '''Rote Königin: '„Seit wann bin ich den jemand der den Kampf scheut?“ 'Will: ' „Seit ich dich kenne meine Liebe. Du hast es dir schon immer leicht gemacht. Den kürzesten Weg zu deinem Ziel gewählt egal wer dabei verletzt wird. Und mit den drei Flaschengeist wünschen in deiner Tasche kommst du noch viel schneller ans Ziel. Das passt doch perfekt zu dir hab ich Recht?“ 'Rote Königin: '„Wir bleiben.“ 'Will: ' „Wirklich?“ 'Rote Königin: '„Ich mein es Ernst. Ich war eine furchtbare Königin. Mein Volk hat etwas besseres verdient als mich. Also werden wir hierbleiben. Und gemeinsam in die Schlacht ziehen. Immerhin sind wir zu Viert. Jafar ist ganz allein. Er hat keine Chance.“ '''Szene 20: Turm des Jabberwocky/ innen II Stimme: '(''Off.) „Ich bin bereit mich dir anzuschließen. Als Gegenleistung für ach... meine Freiheit, werde ich dir helfen das zu finden wonach du trachtest.“ '''Jafar: „Ausgezeichnet. Aber wie kann ich dich befreien, wenn ich dich nicht mal sehe?“ Stimme: '(''Off lachen.) „Blicke- nach oben.“ (Jafar sieht hoch. Auf einer großen Runden Holzscheibe, die eine Zielscheibenbemalung ist, ist eine Frau an das Holt geschlagen worden. In ihre Brust steckt ein Säbel und sie lebt noch.. Sie ist recht hübsch hat weiße Harre einen Latex ähnlichen Anzug an. Sie hat die Arme von sich gesteckt und ist offenbar nicht in der Lage in selbst herauszuziehen. Jafar steckt die Hand aus. Das Schwert wird herausgezogen und fliegt in seine Hand. Die Frau macht einen akrobatischen über schlag bevor sie auf allen Vieren vor ihm auf der Plattform landet. Jafar sieht sie an. Die Frau verharrt in der gefallen Pose, sie steht langsam auf dabei renken sich ihre Gelenke wieder ein. Knochen knacken. Sie schaut auf. Jafar geht ehrfurchtig ein paar schritte zurück.) 'Jabberwocky: '„Danke.“ (Sie steh auf. Tritt an ihn heran. Sieht ihm in die Augen, sie ist etwas größer als Jafar.) 'Jabberwocky: '„Man nennt mich Jabberwocky.“ '''Jafar: „Ich bin Jafar.“ Jabberwocky: '„Nun Jafar, bevor wir beginnen, würde ich gern dieses Schwert loswerden.“ (''Will danach greifen Jafar hält es ihr demonstrativ vor.) '''Jafar: „Dieses Hier? Muss äußerst mächtig sein wenn es dich all die Zeit, dort oben festgehalten hat.“ Jabberwocky: '''„Das ist es.“ '''Jafar: „Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht werd ich es behalten.“ Jabberwocky: '''„Wovor hast du Angst Jafar?“ '''Jafar: „Ich habe vor gar nichts Angst.“ Jabberwocky: '„Noch nicht mal... vor dem Gefühl von... Wasser in deiner Lunge? (''Fragmente von Jafar's Ermordung werden eingespielt.) Vor den Händen deines Vaters? (Sie geht langsam um Jafar herum.) Die dich unter Wasser drücken? Davor das du, (Jafar beginnt langsam nach Luft zu schnappen.) rein gar nichts tun kannst um dir selbst das Leben zu retten. Davor das du... machtlos bist, (er keucht auf, krümmt sich.) Und du weiß nicht was schlimmer brennt. (Sie kniet sich zu ihm sieht ihn an.) Der Verrat deines Vaters, (Jafar schaut traurig.) oder das Wasser... in deiner Lunge.“ (sie lässt von ihm ab. Jafar löst sich aus der starren Haltung atmet tief ein, hustet.) 'Jabberwocky: '„Vielleicht hast du Recht Jafar. (Husten Jafar's.) Vielleicht solltest du das Schwert behalten. Wer weiß wann du's brauchen könntest.“ (sie geht die Treppe runter. Jafar hat sich wieder unter Kontrolle blickt ausdruckslos.) ''Fortsetzung Folgt... Kategorie:Wonderland (Gegenwart)